Weird Friendship? Unexpected? Good
by oabf45
Summary: Sequel to Meeting on the Hogwarts Express.Wondering what happens when Hermione, Neville, and Draco when they get to Hogwarts. will their friendship work? Unexpected things will happen that will definitely be different than the book. Read and Review! Cover by me!
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, calm down." Neville whispered in my ear.

"I am calm." I replied, which was totally a lie.

"No you're not. Your shaking so much people in Africa can feel it." He said in a disbelieving voice, with a hint of amusement.

"Africa's not that far." I retorted while playing with my fingers and looking up at the sorting hat. Not a moment ago we had walked into the Great Hall to get sorted, every eye on us. Professor McGonagall introduced us to the Sorting Hat, and it sang its song. Now we were all waiting for the Professor to start roll call.

Draco had separated from us when we got off the train, saying he better find his oaf friends, Crabbe and Goyle, before they pester him about where he was. Before he left he said goodbye, shook Neville's hand, gave me a hug, and wished us luck. When he was about to leave he added, "If you guys _are _in Gryffindor and I end up in Slytherin, maybe we can be the first to make a friendship in those two houses. Hopefully."

"Most definitely." I said while Neville nodded in agreement.

Draco. God, I wish he was here next to me instead of with those oafs. It's a sure good thing I got Neville, or else I probably would have peed my pants already. I turned to see Neville with a smile on his face while shaking his head.

"Wow Hermione, just wow." He said laughingly. Right when I was about to reply, Professor McGonagall started roll call.

"Hannah Abbott." She called out. A blond girl nervously went to the stool and had the hat placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled out a minute later. The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly, their cheers echoing through the hall. Hannah happily bounced over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Susan Bones." Next a red head girl, redder than that Weasley boy, shakily made her way to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and fell over her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled out. The girl shyly rushed to sit next to Hannah as the table once again burst with cheers.

"Hermione Granger." Neville patted me on the back as I let out a small wimper, making my way up to the stool.

As I sat down, I looked up at McGonagall who gave me a small, warm smile before putting the hat on my head. _Hmm_, the hat started in my head. _Lets see, very brave and cares much about your independence, much like a Gryffindor. But then again, you have the most intelligent mind I've ever seen in a first year muggleborn, perfect for Ravenclaw. So where to put you…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out. The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers for their first new Gryffindor. Before I walked over I looked at Draco, who gave me two thumbs up when he saw me looking his way. I rushed to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the oldest Weasley boy, that I saw earlier on the train, while everyone near me gave me pats on the back in welcome.

When we settled down the next name was called.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco walked calmly to the stool and sat down. He looked over at me and I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. Professor McGonagall went to put the hat on his head, but the hat barely touched him before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" the Slytherin cheered just as loudly as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and he made his way over to take a seat next to a boy that looked like a troll in fourth year.

"Ronald Weasley." The Weasley boy walked up to the stool and sat down. Not a second later the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Weasley's cheered above everyone else. The one I was sitting next to, was yelling, "That's my brother!" until Ron was sitting across from me.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville tripped on his way up to the stool, causing the hall to laugh and Neville to go red. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced. I swear, I was the loudest one cheering. Neville jumped off the stool and ran all the way to the table, forgetting the hat was still on his head. Halfway there he seemed to remember and ran back, once again tripping, to return the hat and ran back to the Gryffindor table to sit beside me. His face was beat red, almost as red as Ron's hair.

"Don't worry Neville." I whispered to him and he gave me a small smile. The sorting continued on.

"Daphne Greengrass."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Padma Patil"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Parvati Patil."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dean Thomas."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter" The hall was dead quiet at this name. he walked calmly to the stool and sat down. The Professor placed the hat on his head. This sorting was the longest out of all of them, and three minutes later the hat had came to a conclusion.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors all cheered louder than the roars of a thousand lions together. We all chanted, "We got Potter, we got Potter!" until he reached his seat next to Ron.

The sorting continued for another twenty minutes before ending with Blaise Zabini who was sorted into Slytherin. Before he got up he looked straight at me, than at Neville, than to Draco, before looking back at me, and nodding. Almost as if it was in…approval? I didn't have a chance to think about it as he was already next to a scrawny brown haired boy, Theodore Nott I think, at Slytherin table.

When everyone was settled down, Dumbledore stood to talk. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" With that said he sat down, and food appeared on the table.

I was very amazed by this, still getting use to the whole magic thing. I looked across the hall and met eyes with Draco. _So, want to form the first Slytherin/Gryffindor friendship?_ He mouthed to me. I could see the hope in his eyes. I looked at Neville who was looking between me and Draco. When he saw I was looking at him he nodded to me excitedly. I turned back to Draco and mouthed, _Most definitely. _His face broke into a grin, as did mine, and he nodded.

"You going to eat?" a voice said in front of me. I looked slightly to my left to find two pair of eyes on identical bodies looking at me.

"Umm, yes, of course." I said shyly, starting to put food on my plate.

"It's Hermione right? Hermione Granger?" the same twin asked me. I looked up at him and nodded. "I'm George, and my dashing mirror over here is Fred. My partner in crime, the peanut to my jelly, the orange to my hair, the—"

"She gets it, Georgie." Fred said in a laughing tone.

"Just making sure, you know. You can never be too safe." He said, smiling at me. I heard Neville laughing quietly beside me, and I turned to see that he was laughing at the twins. I smiled at him before turning back to the twins, who were watching us with smiles. Fred turned to Neville and asked, "Longbottom, right? Neville Longbottom?"

"Yeah." He said shyly, spooning some mashed potatoes in his mouth. The twins leaned in slightly so that only Neville and I could hear what they were saying.

"So…" Fred started.

"A little birdie told us…" George continued. 

"That the two of you…"

"Were seen…"

"On the train…"

"Sitting with…"

"The one…"

"And only…"

"Draco Malfoy." They finished, with their eyebrows raised. I leaned in just like them so I was eye level with them, faces inches apart. Not wanting to feel left out, Neville copied my moves, his head right next to mine.

"Would this be little birdie be little twin birdies, perhaps with red feathers?" I asked in a innocently, sweet voice.

They exchanged a look before turning back to us. "Maybe." They said in union with identical smirks. I backed away, Neville following my lead.

"Well, anyways, why does it matter if we were?" I asked, eating some chicken on my plate.

"Nothing, nothing at all," George responded. "It's just, Malfoys are known to be muggle haters, and seeing as you're a muggleborn, it's kind of…unusual to see him be so nice." He said cautiously, not wanting to offend or upset me. I noticed this and let a small smile creep on my face, seeing him visibly relax.

"Don't worry; I already talked to him about that. He says that's what his father believes in but not him. His father has tried to brainwash him with these thoughts but apparently he's too smart for him. I guess we'll find out this year how different he is." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well then this should be a good and interesting year." Fred said while shaking his head, with a slight smile. We all nodded in agreement. "Oh and by the way, now that you've talked to us, and we know your names, there's _no_ getting rid of us. Right Georgie?" he said with a smirk.

"Right you are, Freddie boy, right you are." He said with an identical smirk.

"Oh, yay!" I said in a sarcastic tone. The boys and Neville snickered at my fake enthusiasm. I turned my head towards the Slytherin table. As is sensing my eyes, Draco looked up from talking to a bulky girl, Millicent Bulstrode was her name, and met my eyes. He smiled and winked at me. I repeated the process and he laughed before turning back to Millicent.

"We saw that." Identical voices sang. I turned my head to roll my eyes at them and playfully smack Neville's arm, who was laughing.

"This is gonna be a _long_ year." I mumbled to myself before _finally_ eating some food.

About an hour later of talking and eating, the tables were cleared, and Dumbledore stood to make a speech. "Welcome back, and to first years, welcome. Just a few beginning-of-the-year notices. Anyone wishing to try out for your house Quidditch team this year, your captains will let you know the dates. As usual the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden." He looked directly at the twins as he said this, who smiled innocently. "Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." At this everyone went silent. "Now before I depart you to your sleep, I wish for everyone to stand, and sing the school song with me. Pick your favorite tune!" a magical scroll was in the air and music started the lyrics on the scroll.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

When the song ended the twins kept going on a high, long note. When they finished, Dumbledore stood up again. "Thank you Mr. Weasleys for your spirit in the song. Now I wish you all a goodnight, and sweet dreams!" with that said everyone started to file out while first years followed the prefects.

"See you two tomorrow!" the twins yelled at me and Neville as we walked by. We waved to them before they disappeared. I looked around the hall for Draco but didn't spot him.

"Looking for me?" a sly voice said behind us. Neville and I turned to see Draco standing behind us with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, just wanted to say goodnight." Neville answered. I nodded before going up to him and hugging him, which he returned.

"Goodnight. Good luck with the Slytherins." I said in his ear.

"Goodnight. Good luck with the Gryffindors." He said in my ear. We broke away and he turned to Neville. "Night, Neville."

"Night, Draco." Draco gave us both a smile before turning to catch up with his prefect, while we did the same.

Once we got to the common room I said goodnight to Neville and gave him a hug before going up to the girls dorm, and crashing onto my bed, not even bothering to change. This was a good day, new friends, new life, but many adventures to come. And for these to happen I'll need all the sleep I can get.

**A/N: You like? Will people judge the friendship of the three first years? Will the twins accept it and even become part of it? Where does Harry, Ron, and Blaise come in? What about Draco's dad? Well I'll keep updating so read and find out! Remember to review! Olivia **


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Hermione dearest, WAKE UP!" an unpleasant voice woke me up that morning, my bed bouncing up and down from someone bouncing on it. Or more like two someones. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking to get through morning sleepiness, and let out an ear piercing screech when I saw who was jumping on my bed.

"How the HELL did you get in my room!" I yelled, not caring who I woke up. Right now I was currently looking, wide eyed, at Fred and George who were still jumping on my bed.

"Wow Georgie, did you hear that? Who knew such a firstie had such a tongue on them?" Fred said in fake disapproval, but it was ruined by his smirk.

"Yes, very bad. Watch your language, Ms. Granger, or I will have to take points away." George said in a very good McGonagall voice.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room." I said slowly, through gritted teeth, as if I was talking to a four year old.

"We're waking you up. Duh." They said in union, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How'd you even get in here? If boys try to get in, the stairs turn into a slide and they slide back down." I said in astonishment.

"Have you met us? I know we've only known each other for a couple of hours, but come on, you should be able to tell that nothing can keep us Weasley Twins away." George said proudly, and they both puffed out their chest.

"Why, exactly, are you waking me up anyway?" I said in a tired tone.

"It's time for breakfast, which is in 20 minutes so you better hurry." George replied in a sing-song voice.

"WHAT!" I yelled and bolted up, knocking both the twins of the bed and onto the ground. I got some clothes from my trunk, and ran into the bathroom as the twins got up from the ground, groaning.

Unlike other girls, I didn't really pay much attention to my appearances. I quickly got dressed into my school robes. I brushed my bushy hair back into a tight pony tail; put my silver turtle moon necklace on, and my charm bracelet that I got for my birthday. So far I only had five charms; a turtle, a mermaid, breast cancer sign, a dance shoe, and a microphone. Other than being a total bookworm I was very big on music. I quickly put in my black shoe and rushed back into the girl's dorm, where Fred and George were waiting on my bed.

"Damn, Hermione. It's only been five minutes and you're already ready?" Fred said in surprise and amazement.

"Yup. Now, lets head down to breakfast." I grabbed my bag and lead the way down to the common room. The common room was empty except for one person. Neville was sitting on the couch, looking at the fire. When he heard a noise he turned to see us walking toward him.

"So I see they woke you up too." He said in a still tired voice. I nodded while the twins smiled innocently, and waved my hand at them, motioning them to follow. Since I still didn't know my way around, the twins showed us how to get to the hall.

When we entered the hall barely anyone was there since we still had 10 minutes until breakfast officially started. We went to sit at Gryffindor table and as soon as we sat down food appeared on the table and we started to fill our plates.

"Okay, now before you start your lessons today, you need to know a few things about the Professors." Fred said, looking serious for once.

"Now, McGonagall will be easy for you if you follow the rules in her class. You don't get on her case, and she won't get on yours." George continued.

"Professor Flitwick and Sprout are the easiest to win over. Flitwick does Charms while Sprout does Herbology."

"The one you really need to look out for is that evil…"

"Sneaky…"

"Snaky…"

"Unfair…"

"Crap head…"

"Snape." They finished together with a sneer.

"He's the Potions Master. He will look for any excuse to take points away from Gryffindor. He absolutely hates our house and favors all the Slytherins. Don't let him get you down though because that will just give him pleasure, so try to do your best in that class." Fred said in a reassuring tone, looking between the both of us.

"Well, I've already read the first year potions text, so I should have no problem with the concept." I said confidently.

"Of course you have." The boys all said in union.

"Well unlike Hermione, I'm going to completely fail Potions. I was never good. Granma tried to teach me but I set the room on fire, over and over again. Soon she just gave up." He said, downcast.

"Well, don't worry about it Neville. We can be partners and I'll help you."

"Thanks." He said in a cheerier voice. People started to fill into the hall.

"There he is." A girl gasped along the table, to my right. I turned my head to see it was Lavender brown, and then turned my head to see who she was talking about. Walking this way was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, I assume from all the attention. They walked passed us to sit further down the table, and I heard Lavender and her Indian friend, Parvati, sigh as they walked by. I rolled my eyes and went back to my food.

McGonagall came by and gave us all our schedules. The first year schedule read…

Charms

Transfiguration

Potions

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Herbology

History of Magic

Soon both Neville and I were done, and we stood up to say goodbye before going to classes.

"Oh, we're done, so we'll show you how to get to…what's your first class?" George said, him and Fred getting up and leading the way out.

"Umm…Charms." Neville answered, trying to keep up with our fast pace.

"Okay, that classroom is on the third floor." They suddenly stopped and both Neville and I bumped into them. George caught me before I fell but Neville wasn't that fortunate. When he picked himself up, both twins leaned in and Fred whispered, "We're going to show you a secret passage that will lead you straight there in seconds."

They led us around the corner and stopped in front of a curtain covered window.

"This isn't really a window." George said to us. He took out his wand a touched the tip to the center of the window. The glass of the window stated to slide up to reveal a hole in the wall. Fred started to climb through to the other side and when he was on the other side he held out his hand to help us in. I went first, then Neville, and finally George.

On the other side were eleven different passageways. "Each one leads to a different class the first five lead to the classes you have. The others you don't have until your third year. The only classes that are not here are Herbology and Flying, seeing as they're outside. Each passage is labeled so you don't get confused. The first one will lead you to Charms, so this is where we leave you." George explained, turning to us with a slight smile, making sure we got all of that.

"Got it." I said, nodding. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Fred said. "We'll see you later, okay. We got to get to Transfiguration."

"Okay, bye." And with that we headed to Charms.

** -DHNBMD- **

"May we sit here?" a friendly voice said from behind me. Already knowing who it was, I turned around and saw Draco standing there with Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and a girl I didn't know. She was about my height with wavy blond hair and green eyes.

"Of course, go straight ahead." I replied, waving to the seats. Neville and I had been the first ones here, waiting for about ten minutes. As we waited we had gone over our charms text and talked about our classes.

They took their seats; the two boys were in the first two chairs, the girls behind them.

"Hermione, Neville, this is Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass. Guys this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." Draco introduced everyone. Blaise nodded to us, Millicent said hi, and Daphne waved shyly.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Neville said quietly.

"So how was your first night in Slytherin?" I asked.

"It was ok. The commons were in the dungeon so it was sort of chilly." Millicent said.

"Yeah but most of us hit the bed when we got there so nothing really happened. How about you two?" Draco added.

"Same here." I said. Students started to fill into the room at that moment, along with the teacher.

During the charms lesson Professor Flitwick spent the class going over the rules and what we would be doing in charms over the course of the year. We did the same during Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall but they also tried to change a match into a needle which Hermione got on first try along with Draco.

Finally it was time for Potions, the Gryffindors last class with Slytherins. As promised I sat myself next to Neville to help him through the class.

Suddenly the doors opened with a loud bang, and the Professor swept into the room, his robes flying behind him.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape sneered. He went to his desk and took roll call. When he saw Harry's name he looked up. "Ah, yes, Potter. Our new…_celebrity_."

"Potter!" said Professor Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" My hand flew into the air without even thinking. Harry glanced at her direction before going back to Snape.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.*

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" This time my hand went up a little higher.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"*

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"*

A few people laughed. Professor Snape, clearly not pleased, stood silently at the front of the classroom until all was quiet again. Then he stalked over to Harry until he was right in front of his desk. "Put your hand down Miss Granger. For your information Mr. Potter asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He slowly turned and faced the room. "Well, why aren't you all writing this down?" he shouted to the class, making everyone jump and hurry to write down notes.

_This is going to be a long year. _I thought as I wrote down everything that came out of the Professors mouth.

**-DHNBMFGD—**

"I'm officially scared out of my mind." Neville said as we walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh, don't worry Neville. I'll help you get better. It was just the first class." I said, throwing my arm around his shoulders.

"He is a little scary though." Daphne whispered. I was a little startled because that was the first time I had heard her speak since I met her.

"True but you don't have anything to worry about. You're Slytherin, and Fred says he favors all Slytherins." I stated matter-of-factly. This seemed to make her relax a little but she was still clutching her books to her chest as if she was afraid to lose them.

"What do you guys have after lunch?" Blaise said trying to change the subject.

"We have DADA with Hufflepuff, then Herbology with Hufflepuff, and History of Magic with Ravenclaw." I stated as we entered the Great Hall. we all turned to face each other.

"Ok then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow. We have flying lessons first period." Draco exclaimed, practically bouncing where he stood.

"Oh, yay." Both Daphne and I said sarcastically. We all laughed and the group gave each other goodbyes before going to their house tables. Neville and I spotted the twins sitting across from a boy with brown skin and dread locks. We walked over and sat down next to the boy.

"Hermione! Neville! Nice of you to join us." The twins said in union.

"This here is our best friend Lee Jordan." Fred said, Indicating to the boy with his hand.

"Nice to meet the two of you. You guys must be pretty good first years if these two are letting you hang with them. They don't even let their own brother hang around them."

"That's because Ron's a pain in the arse." George stated dismissively. I was about to reply when Lavender and Parvati came running over and squeezed between the twins, leaning on the table with both of their elbows to hold them up. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my god. How in the world did you manage to become friends with _the_ Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?" Lavender asked, looking at me with her wide brown eyes.

"Uhh…I met Draco on the train and he introduced me to his friends in Charms…" I said. Hermione was staring at them like they had lost their minds. Fred and George were leaning slightly away from them with one eyebrow raised, looking from them to me. Lee was doing the same but he was wearing a smirk too while Neville had the same look I did.

"You're so lucky!" Lavender exclaimed.

"They are tots Gorgeous!" Parvati all but squealed. **(AN: tots = totally)**

"Draco's eyes"

"Blaise's pearly white teeth"

"And they're tots rich!" Lavender added.

"So?" I asked. _Who cares about their money?_

"_So?_ Hermione, dear, the Malfoys and Zabinis are the two wealthiest and most powerful families in the wizarding world. They don't just associate with _anyone_. Especially muggleborns. But they're hanging with you so, you must be some girl." They said appraisingly. Before I could respond they were up and walking back to their seats, giggling. It was five minutes of us staring at them walk away before I spoke.

"That was…" I started.

"Weird." George implied.

"Scary." Fred added.

"Funny" Lee smirked.

"Frightening" Neville shuddered.

"Ridiculous." I concluded. At that everyone nodded.

"Oh, Hermione, you're so lucky!" George said in a high pitched voice.

"They are so gorgeous!" Fred said in the same voice.

"Draco's eyes,"

"Blaise's pearly white teeth,"

"EEECK!" They squealed together, waving their hands around excitedly and fanning themselves off. This earned them quite a lot of stares from other students but they didn't seem to care.

"Cut it out the two of you! You're so weird." I said while laughing at the same time. "Come on, Neville. We got to go to DADA. See you guys later." And with that we left.

We took the short cut to DADA, a class everyone was looking forward to. When I entered the room a strong smell of garlic hit her nose and I made a face. I had heard Seamus say that the Professor had met a vampire while he was in Romania so he kept garlic around the room. When the Professor started to teach everyone's excitement started to die away and they all learned that the class was pretty much a joke. Every time someone would ask a question the class would become disappointed when all Professor Quirrell did was turn pink and stuttered and started talking about other things like the weather.

After that we had Herbology. I had pictured it to be like gardening only the magical way. This seemed to be a class Neville enjoyed a lot and was even good at it. By the end of the class he won Gryffindor 20 points.

When we entered History of Magic I was surprised to see it was taught by a ghost. I'd heard one day he had fallen asleep in an armchair next to the fire in the staff room, died, and when he got up he left to teach he left his body behind. The class was interesting but Professor Binns was boring. Twice I had to nudge Neville to wake him up after falling asleep.

Finally the day was over and after having dinner with the twins and Lee we all headed up to the common room. I had written to my parents a letter, telling them all about my first day, and borrowed Neville's owl to send it. After saying goodnight to the boys I headed up to bed, dreading my flying lessons tomorrow.

**Hey! So sorry that I haven't updated in the past month or two but my internet was off and just got it back on. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Is there something between Hermione and Draco? Will there be a Golden Trio? Tell me what you want, give me some ideas! I'll definitely consider them! **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke to the sound of the door to the dormitory creaking open. I opened my eyes a crack to see who it was and wasn't surprised to see two heads of red hair. I watched them until they were right outside my curtain before saying, "Don't even try to wake me up, boys, because I beat you to it." Through the curtains I saw them both jump, obviously not expecting me to be up.

"Aw, you just took the fun out of it!" one of them said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Fred." I said, throwing the covers off me. The curtains suddenly swooshed open, right when I was about to reach for the, revealing two boys with amazed but confused faces. "What?" I asked.

"How'd you do that?" George asked.

"Do what?" I said, becoming more confused by the second.

"How'd you know it was me speaking and not George? Even our own mother can't tell us apart, and you did it without even looking at us." Fred said, looking at me like I had grown three heads.

_How did I do that? _I asked myself. I really had no idea, so instead I just put on a smirk that could give Draco a run for his money and whispered, "That's something for _me_ to know, and for _you_ to find out." And with that I hopped off the bed and skipped into the bathroom. Five minutes later I was ready, still amazing the twins with how fast I got ready, and headed down stairs to meet Neville. When we got down there he was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"MORNING NEVS!" The twins shouted. I had to clamp my hands over my ears by how loud they were. Neville literally jumped out of his seat, throwing his book out of his hands, causing it to hit Seamus in the head as he was walking by. The twins were snickering like crazy and I had to hit them both in the stomachs to make them stop.

"I-I'm sorry Seamus. The tw-twins frightened me. Are you ok?" Neville nervously asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's ok." He said, picking himself up from where he fell down. "Here's your book Neville."

"Thanks." With that Seamus left out the portrait door and Neville turned to glare at the twins. "Thanks a lot, guys."

"No problem Neville." They said in union. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door going to the Great Hall. We sat down at the table and I put two chocolate chip pancakes on my plate.

"So you guys excited for your flying lessons?" George asked. I shook my head while Neville gave him a look that clearly said, _you're joking, right?_ Which only made the twins laugh.

"Oh don't worry, it's not that hard."

"Well I found tons of books on it. I've read about brooms, history of brooms, history on flying, history of Quidditch, different plays and techniques, and the game itself. I get the concept of the game but the part I'm worried about is the flying itself. I mean what if I fall off my broom? What if I can't fly at all? What if everyone can fly but me? What if—"

"Calm down Hermione." George cut me off, hold his hands out infront of him. "You don't need to read all that stuff to fly a broom. All you have to do is relax yourself and listen to the instructions that the teacher gives you." He said in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah, you'll be fine." Fred agreed. I nodded but I was still feeling a little sick. I pushed my plate away from me and just focused on my pumpkin juice.

Soon the post came in anda brown barn owl dropped a small package in front of Neville. He opened it excitedly holding up a glass ball about the size of a large marble that was filled with white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he said excitedly. "Gran knows I forget things –this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red- oh…" the smoke inside turned red.

"…you've forgotten something." Ron said who had just sat across from us, next to the twins, with Harry.

"The only problem is, I don't remember what I had forgotten." As he was obviously trying to figure it out, a scrawny Slytherin with brown hair snatched it out of his hands as he was passing Gryffindor table. He was flanked by two trolls I recognized as Crabbe and Goyle. The twins, along with Harry and Ron, stood—they had angry faces. Professor McGonagall was there in an instant.

"What's going on here?"

"Nott's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville said.

"Just looking." He said before dropping it on the table, glaring at us, and walking away with his two bulldozers following him. McGonagall stood there until they were out of the hall before looking at us sternly and walking away.

"Well I'm going to head to Transfiguration. You coming Neville?" I asked as I stood up. He nodded and we said goodbye while making our way to the classroom.

-DHNBMDRH-

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor," We answered.

"Please get out your books and take out your quills. Before we begin today's lesson I want you to copy pages 25 and 26 out of your books, the notes on the board and then answer the following questions. I'm hoping this may help some of you when we actually practice today," she said glancing in Neville's general direction.

"You have 30 minutes and what you don't get done will be homework. Any questions before you begin?" No one raised their hands. "Good now you may begin." And with that she transfigured herself into a cat and jumped onto her desk. This left us all awestruck for a moment before we started our work.

Ten minutes later I had finished and was now checking my work. When I got to the seventh question the door opened and I turned to see who it was. In came running Ron and Harry. I rolled my eyes at them. _Idiots_

"Whew, made it," said Ron sounding a little out of breath. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

I looked back at the Professor in time to see her jump off the desk and change back to her original form. The looks on the boys faces were priceless, and I looked at Draco and saw him trying not to laugh. He caught my eye and shook his head while rolling his eyes. I nodded to him and looked back to the professor.

"That was bloody brilliant," said Ron amazed.

"Well, thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley," she responded. "Perhaps it would be more useful to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost," said Harry looking a little nervous.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." They quickly nodded and scurried to their seats. Everyone went back to their assignments and when time was up only me, Draco, Daphne, and surprisingly Neville had finished. At this McGonagall seemed surprised but impressed too. This made Neville proud of himself.

"Ok class. Today we will be learning the Avis charm. Now this charm makes a flock of birds come from your wand. Like so," she pointed her wand in the air and said the spell. About five red birds came from her wand and flew around the room. There were a collective 'ooh' and 'ahh' coming from the room. "Good luck."

I repeated the indication in my head, relaxing my body before trying it. _"Avis!" _I said and to my utter relief a flock of canaries came out of my wand and flew into the air, dancing with the ones the Professor made. Everyone stared in wonder and amazement.

Professor McGonagall walked over with a smile on her face. "Excellent, Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor." Neville patted me on the back and the whole class went back to work.

Class soon ended and we headed up to Charms.

The whole day flew by, and before I knew it I was headed down to flying lessons with the rest of the Gryffindors. My stomach was doing little flips the closer I got to the courtyard. _Relax, you'll do fine _I told myself. When we got there the Slytherins were already there. We all lined up opposite of them and Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and Millicent waved to me and Neville, which we returned. Some looked at us oddly, especially that Nott boy, but we didn't care. Madam Hooch arrived shortly after.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked, her piercing yellow eyes staring at us. "Everyone stand on the left side of their brooms. Hurry!"

We all scurried to get next to one of these old brooms.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," instructed Madam Hooch, "and say 'Up!"

"UP!" everyone shouted. Mine just rolled around on the ground. Neville's didn't move at all but Harry's flew right into his hand.

"With feeling!" Madam Hooch commanded. Draco got it on the second try along with Nott. After a few more times I finally got it in my hand but Neville had to pick it up himself.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground hard," instructed Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle- three-two-"

She didn't get the chance to finish because before she blew the whistle Neville had already kicked off, scared of being the only one left on the ground.

"Neville!" I shouted from beside him. This was not good.

"Come back, boy," ordered Madam Hooch. "Mr. Long-Mr. Longbottom. Come back down this instant!" They heard Neville desperately trying to order the broomstick down, but it was no use. He gave me a frightened look as he rose higher and higher. He wasn't in the air for more than a minute before, I watched in horror, the broom jerked, throwing him off. He landed with a thud and a cracking noise.

Both Draco and I ran forward and kneeled next to him.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, concerned. Neville was holding his arm and was whimpering.

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch shouted and we backed up. "Oh dear, it's a broken wrist," said Madam Hooch soothingly as she examined Neville. "Good boy. Come on now, up we get," she said helping Neville up. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand?" ordered Madam Hooch. "If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

When she was gone all the Slytherins, except my friends, broke into fits of laughter.

"Did you see his face? The great lump." Said Nott.

"Lay off, Nott." Said Parvati.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?"Said Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced, mean Slytherin girl. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"She's right Parkinson." Draco spoke up. "Shut up." This seemed to surprise everyone because everyone looked at him like they never seen him before. Pansy looked most shocked of everyone while Nott looked disgusted. His little (not) body guards were cracking their knuckles behind him. Seeing this I came and stood on Draco's right and Blaise followed my lead, standing on his left, with Daphne and Millicent behind us.

"Drakey?" Pansy whined. I saw Draco cringe from the corner of my eye.

"When did you become soft, Draco?" Nott sneered.

"I'm not. I just stick up for my friends, Nott."

"Friends? With Longbottom? What happened to you? You go from being friends with the likes of _her_," he indicated to me with his head. "to calling Longbottom your _friend_. And not only that, but you're being friendly to _Gryffindors_. Wow you surly lowered your standard."

"I don't call it lowering my standards. I call it not being scum." Draco shot back. They had a glaring contest for about a minute before something caught Nott's eye.

"Look!" said Nott, running and grabbing something out of the grass.

Hermione recognized it as Neville's Remembrall.

"It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." He held it up and it glittered in the sun. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass."

"Give it here, Nott," said Harry pushing through the little group of Slytherins.

"No. I'll think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find-how about –up a tree?"

Nott kicked off from the ground gracefully.

"What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" he asked taunting Harry and throwing and catching the Remembrall in one hand.

Harry stared at him with a determined face before picking up his broom.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said." I said trying to convince him not to go after Nott.

"Besides," Daphne, surprisingly, added. "You don't even know how to fly." But this had no affect on him because he kicked off and was now in front of Nott in the sky.

"What,"

"An,"

"Idiot." Both Daphne and I concluded together.

Up in the air I could see the boys talking but couldn't hear what they were saying by how far up they were. Then Harry shot towards Nott, who swiftly dodged him. Nott then yelled, "Have it your way then!" and threw the ball towards the castle. I watched in horror as Harry shot after the ball at top speed. I heard Daphne gasp from beside me. I so badly wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't look away. Just as I thought he was going to crash his hand closed around the ball and he swiftly turned around.

He made his way to the ground and landed unharmed. The whole class, minus Slytherins (Not including my friends), all ran forward to congratulate him. People were cheering and patting him on the back.

"HARRY POTTER!" a voice rang out.

The cheering immediately stopped as we saw Professor McGonagall walk towards us. Her face was set in shock but still stern. As she got closer I bowed my head in shame. I knew he had broken the rules and yet I had cheered for him.

"_Never_-in all my time at Hogwarts-" She seemed nearly speechless yet her anger was obvious. "-how _dare_ you- might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-" began Parvati.

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Nott-" started Ron.

"That's _enough,_ Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

We watched his retreating back until they disappeared. I heard the Slytherins laughing and I had a very strong urge to slap them. I looked at Daphne and said, "We told him." To which she nodded in response. I hated that the Slytherins were happy about this but I didn't feel bad for Harry. He broke the rules, and with that came consequences. The only this that I respected was that he was sticking up for Neville.

"What's going on here?" said Hooch. After Lavender explained what happened she gave Nott a detention, which he was NOT happy about, we continued with the class. After repeating the process we finally got into the air.

Hooch let us fly around a little but no more than two feet in the air. Draco and Blaise help Daphne and I, who were having trouble balancing on the broom. Every time I would start to slip Draco was always there to help me get right. Let's just say flying isn't so bad after all.

**-HHRNFG- **

"I think it's unfair." I said, biting into my chicken leg. The twins had just told that Harry had been appointed the new Seeker of Gryffindor Quidditch team. He broke the rules and this is what he gets! To play on the Quidditch team! That's not a punishment, it's a reward!

"I think its awesome." George exclaimed. "We might finally have a chance of winning this year!"

"Well of course _you _think it's awesome, George. You're _George_." I said glaring at him, but at this he just grinned. I looked down the table where Ron and Harry were sitting. Fred looked like he was about to respond but stopped when he saw who was walking towards Ron and harry.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" Nott sneered.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," I heard Harry tell Nott coolly. We watched closely. They couldn't do anything but glare and crack their knuckles since they were in the view of the High Table which was full of teachers.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Nott. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only-no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" I gasped and leaned to the twins.

"They can't be serious right? They can get into so much trouble if they're caught. And wizard's duel are ment to kill." I said worriedly. They both shrugged and looked back at the boys.

"Of course he has," retorted Ron, glaring at Malfoy. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe," said Malfoy. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." And with that they walked away. _Are they that stupid? They'll lose us points if they're caught! Plus its totally dangerous! I'm going to talk to them. _I stood from my seat.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Fred asked but I was already walking towards Ron and harry. When I was infront of them I sat down and they looked up.

"Excuse me." I said politely.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron looking at her annoyed.

Hermione ignored him and turned to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could," muttered Ron.

Hermione quickly glared at him, but kept her attention on Harry.

"-and you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of all the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," replied Harry.

"Goodbye-bye," said Ron, as he and Harry left the table.

Idiots. I thought at that moment. I was so annoyed. I couldn't let them risk getting in trouble and having us lose points. I got a idea. I'm just going to have to stay up and stop them myself.


End file.
